


I know who I married.

by Daisy_Rivers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love at First Sight, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Rivers/pseuds/Daisy_Rivers
Summary: If you're reading I Like You a Lot, and you've been wondering if Gil ever finds a girlfriend who'd be interested in having the very large family that he dreams of, you'll find the answer. If you're reading or have read Provoke Outrage, you already know who she is, so here's a little fluffy (mildly smutty) story about my favorite couple. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.





	I know who I married.

The public library had children’s reading hour on Wednesday afternoons, and once a month, when Gil’s rotation gave him Wednesday afternoon off, he and Peggy got a little alone time, with the older kids in school and the little one at the library with Delphine.

“God bless public library programs,” he said now, lying lazily across the bed. He’d gotten up a little while before to get dressed, but had changed his mind and was now wearing nothing but jeans that weren’t even snapped. Peggy was still naked, and his head was on her stomach.

“Mm,” she said. “Afternoon delight.”

He smiled and kissed her stomach. “The baby likes that,” he told her.

“So do I.”

He traced the swell of her belly lightly with his hand. She was showing enough that it was obvious now, a time he always loved. He kissed her navel and then a little lower, and she shivered.

“Cold?” he asked, knowing she wasn’t.

“Oh, no.”

He continued, each kiss closer to where he most wanted to be.

“Didn’t we just …?” she asked.

“Mm-hm,” he answered. “No limit, though.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She raised up on her elbow to look at him. She had never been able to decide whether he was sexier in a suit and tie or jeans – actually, he was sexy all the time, and there was something about a suit and tie that was exciting, since she knew exactly what was under the suit and tie. Now, though, shirtless, his jeans not even fastened, his bare torso and shoulders showing off the results of his workouts – yeah, that was pretty sexy. He looked up at her and saw her smile.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re hot,” she told him.

“Says the incredibly gorgeous naked woman lying on my bed.” He pulled her to him for a kiss. “I know how lucky I am.”

“You’re still hot,” she said, trailing one finger down his chest to the top of his jeans. “I hear that Dr. Motier makes some medical students’ hearts flutter.”

“Oh, please,” he groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. “Who spread that nonsense?”

Gil didn’t lack self confidence in general, but he had no vanity at all about his looks. It was surprising, really, because the stories about medical students being smitten by his smile were widely known and repeated every year. The full-time medical professionals knew that Dr. Motier was totally a one-woman man, but every new batch of students who came in had to learn that.

“Pretty much everybody at the hospital.”

“You had lunch with Annie on Monday, didn’t you?

“Mm-hmm.”

“And?”

“She just thought it was particularly interesting this year because there are at least one male and two female students who swoon whenever you walk by. Annie says the nurses have a pool going for which one you send to their supervisor first.”

“It sounds like I should have done that already,” he muttered.

“I feel kind of sorry for them, really,” Peggy said, tracing his jawline with her finger. “I remember feeling like that the first time I met you.”

_“Non, chérie,_ you are completely wrong. You never had anything like the childish infatuation that Annie is talking about.”

“I was a lot younger than the medical students.”

“But you were not childish.”

“No?”

“Never. You were young, but never immature, no matter what Alex said about me stealing a baby out of the cradle.”

“Robbing the cradle,” she corrected him with a smile. He never got that metaphor right.

“You were not infatuated,” he said, “and you knew you were not.”

She thought back to that day, trying to recall the emotions of her seventeen-year-old self. It hadn’t felt like infatuation. It had felt as if Gil had always been there waiting for her, and she had finally found him. She smiled at him again. “I loved you.”

“Of course. And I loved you, and that is nothing like what these students are exhibiting. They are very immature. If they ask one question of anyone, they know I am married, and yet they make fools of themselves, and then there is this ridiculous gossip that Annie tells you about.”

“Don’t worry,” she told him. “Everyone knows that you do not reciprocate.”

“Well, of course not,” he said indignantly. He laughed suddenly and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at her. “I have you, _ma chérie, mon cher petit mouton_. How could I ever want anything else?”

She tangled her fingers in his curls and pulled him down for a kiss. “In the history of the world, it has been known to happen.”

He kissed her lips and the tip of her nose and her eyelids. “But not in our world.”

“Never in our world.”

He held her close for a minute, then moved to his side so he could get his jeans off.

“Commando?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“I wasn’t going to work.”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! I am shocked.”

“Actually,” he confessed, “I knew I wouldn’t have them on for very long.”

They were both laughing, and he pressed against her, loving how soft and yielding she was for him.  He leaned in and kissed her again, catching her full lower lip very gently between his teeth and sliding his tongue along it. She made a little whimpering noise that he knew well. He released her lip and whispered, “You like that.”

After nearly ten years, he knew what she liked. All he’d ever sought to do was to give her everything she wanted, and her reaction to his touch gratified him every time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, trying to get as close to him as possible, ready for him again. He knew her body as well as his own, and it was so easy to enter her, feeling as much as hearing her intake of breath. He understood why the word _know_ had once been used to mean _have intercourse._ Somewhere in the Bible, it said, _He knew his wife, and she conceived …_ It made perfect sense; they knew one another in a profound way that they would never know anyone else. She lifted her hips so that he could press in farther, knowing what he wanted. “I love you so much,” she murmured, her mouth close to his ear.

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never tired of Peggy and Gil, so I suppose I'll just keep writing more about them.


End file.
